The End is Just the Beginning
by Ausllykickforever21
Summary: Sequel to Twins & Trouble. Everyone thinks that G.R.W is gone and life is back to normal WRONG What happens when things start to take a bad turn but remember this The End Is Just The Beginning
1. Chapter 1

Ally p.o.v

Everything between me and Jack is alright now our mother who aparently was on vacation for a while returned shortly after the incident. Now Jack and I visit each other when we can so I would say many things are good right now.

Malia p.o.v (Bet you forgot about her)

Those little kids think everything is over with well they're wrong because this is only the begining.

I look at the people in front of me Sherena, Deniearia, and Shama. Of course they aren't under my rule everyone is still under Shama's rule though we are set up in Seaford.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally p.o.v

So right now I'm in Seaford hanging out with Kim we've gotten really close recently and it's been fun.

"So Ally how has it been with your's and Austin's careers?" Kim asked me.

"It's been fine. So what about you and Jack how has your relationship been?"

"Its been good"

"Hey Kim I'm going to check out that book store over there be right back" I say before running off

After being in the book store fo ten minutes I run into someone famaliar.

"Umm...Malia right?" I ask her She turns around "Ally!" She replies

We chat for like five minutes before I run out to go meet up with Kim.

Shama p.o.v

"So Malia who is your second in hand here?" I ask

"Good question. Natalie come here" Malia yells.

A 16 year old girl come out with brunette hair that has a resemblance to Ally.

"Hello what's your name sweetheart?" I ask her just want to know her full name.

"My name is Natalie Mackenzie Dawson" Oh this will be good.

"So what's your story?" I ask

"When I was born I was put into adoption a few years later I was adopted by a horrible family and was beat. I soon escaped them and started to live on my own then Malia found me and took me in." Natalie says.

Jack p.o.v

Right now I'm in practice sparring with Jerry.

Then Ally and Kim walk in holding shopping bags. "Please tell me I don't have to carry those" I say once I stop sparring with Jerry.

"Yes, yes you do" Ally says with a smirk.

I sigh this is going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally p.o.v So at the moment We are walking home whn I say we I mean Kim and I. "So Ally when are you heading back to Miami?" Kim asks me. "I'm going back in two days." I reply. After I say that she pouts. I laugh "C'mon I spent an entire week here when do you think I have to go back?" I say. "Never" she replies. We both laugh at this. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask. "Umm...how about the beach." She say I sigh. "Alright" Bye the time we finish our converstion we're already at my house "Bye Kim see you tommorrow." "Bye Ally." (Time Skip at the beach) So we're at the beach just laying on our towels enjoying the sun when I hear an all too familiar voice. "Hey Elliot" I say back. I see Kim has a confused look on her face a shot her a look that says 'I'll explain later' . She gets it and continues to relax. "Hey I didn't know that you were here in Seaford." Elliot says. "Neither did I" I reply "Well nice seeing you again, bye" After he says that he runs off. "Okay girl who was that?" Kim asks me while sitting up. "That was Elliot a boy I met in summer camp" I say . "Oh okay. Well I think I should let you go get packed I'll see you when you come back." "See ya." I say then gather all my stuff and leave. (TIme Skip to the next day) "Bye Jack see you in a month." I say as I get in my moms car with her in the drivers seat. Once we reach the airport I hug my mom then go in the airport, but before I reach the door I feel someone tap me on the sholder. I turn around but freeze in place once I see who it is. "I..I..thought you were dead." I stutter. "Well I'm here aren't I" Shama says. "Now before you run of I would suggest you do what I say or that boy of yours gets it." She says Great just great "Fine" "Come along" She takes me to a car makes me put my stuff in it and we drive off. We soon arrive at a big mansion with a big pool in the back Shamma motions for me to follow since I have no choice I do but I slip my phone in my pocket just in case of an emergency. When we walk inside she takes me to a big room with a nice bed and a closet filled with clothes. "You will be staying in here for a while" She walks out and closes the door behind her. I take out my phone and see that I can't get any signal in here. I sigh and lay down on the mattress and fall asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Austin p.o.v I'm at the airport waiting to pick up Ally and I still don't see her. Her plane landed twenty minutes ago. I try calling her cell but I get no answer.I decide to call Jack. "Hey Jack did Ally leave already?" I ask once he picks up. "Yeah why do you ask?" he replies. "Well her plane landed like twenty minutes ago and I don't see her yet and I tried calling but no one picked up." "Strange. If she's not there by eight could you call me." "Sure" With that I hang up and go to my car and leave if she needs me to pick her up she will call. Jack p.o.v After I hung up with Austin I look at Kim who is wondering what I was talking about. "That was Austin."I say and she nods. "Why did he call?" "Apparently she's not back in Miami yet." I reply Kim nods she knows just as much as I do that Austin can over react when something happens to Ally. Ally p.o.v When I wake up I notice it's turning dark outside probably 6:00 here and 9:00 in Miami. I hear footsteps come from outside my door and then the door opens to reveal a 16 year old girl. "You get ready for dinner" she commands "What do you mean?" I ask I'm already ready for dinner. "I mean change clothes." she says then walks out. I go into the closet and grab a red dress After a few minutes of waiting the girl came back and took me downstair to where everyone else is eating. I take a seat and start eating quietly. Then I notice another 16 year old girl sit down when I get a better glance at her I realize that she looks a lot like me. "Ah Natalie thank you for joining us tonight." I hear Shama say "My pleasure" Natalie replies. Once I was done eating I was taken back upstairs and noticed that the big bed that was in here was replaced by two smaller beds. I started wondering who else could be staying in here with me. Then I hear someone in the bathroom Kim p.o.v( I am heading home after watching a movie at Jack's house. I realized that someone was following me so I turned around and saw someone I didn't expect to see. "I..I though you were dead." I say "Yeah well you thought wrong" Sharena said "Now before you run off I would do what I say or your boyfriend gets it" I stand strong trying not to show any fear "Fine I will do what you say." She leads me to a car and tells me to get in. We start driving till we get to a big mansion From there she leads me to a room with two beds in it. Wonder who's going to be stuck with me. I notice that Sharena left and locked the door. I decided to get clothes out of the closet and change to go to sleep soon. After I got out of the shower I hear the door open then close. I finish getting changed and walk out of the bathroom to see Ally "Ally!" I scream. "Kim!" she screams We hug for a bit. "How long have you been here?" I ask Ally. "Pretty much the whole day." she replies "Kim you won't believe this but I saw a 16 year old girl downstairs that looks a lot like me." "Seriously" she nods. "Well that's a shock considering I thought Jack was your only sibling." I say I start to talk again but I can hear somebody singing something faintly. It's like I'm balanced on the edge It's like I'm hanging by a thread But I'm still gonna push ahead So I tell myself Yeah I tell myself Don't look down down down down That's when the singing stops "That was 'Don't look down' whoever that was knows Austin." Ally says I nod in agreement "Well I don't know about you but I'm tired" I say Ally nods then goes and gets changed. Austin p.o.v I call Jack because it's way past eight and Ally is not back yet. "Hey Jack, Ally's not back yet so call me when you can Austin." I leave under his voicemail. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack p.o.v I'm at home relax having a normal Sunday. I decided to invite Kim over so I grabbed my phone when I looked at it I had a voicemail. It said "Hey Jack, Ally's not back yet so call me when you can Austin." I decide to give Austin a call because if Ally's not back then something's wrong. "Hello?" I hear when the phone is picked up. "Hey Austin." I say "Hey Jack did you get my voicemail?" he asks "Yeah it's strange that she's not back yet. I'll check with the airport to see if she picked up her ticket." "Alright just give me a call if you hear anything bye" Then he hangs up I decide to call Kim later because this is really strange. I call the airport to see if the ticket was picked up and they said that no one ever picked up the ticket. So whatever happened was between the time that she was dropped of to the time the airplane took off. Think Jack think Ally p.o.v I wake up to see Kim still asleep I choose to take a shower and get dressed I choose a lime green shirt with the word love in black on it and dark blue jeans. When I get out of the bathroom I see that Kim is up "Hey sleeping beauty get ready." I say "Ready for what?" I shrug Kim puts on a dark blue shirt with the word shine in white on it and dark blue jeans. Once Kim comes out of the bathroom there's a knock on the door "Come in" we say at the same time. The girl whose name I think is Natalie pops her head in "Follow me" is all she says She takes us to a room with a piano and a mat with dummies on both sides "What's all this for?" Kim asks Then Shama comes in from another door "Why to keep you more comfortable here" she says "But why do you want us exactly?" I ask "Why revenge of course. Now I wouldn't hurt a fellow girl but I would hurt a boy. Now darlings we won't hurt you but we want to hurt those boys of yours and to do that we need to keep you here. Oh and before I forget here put these on." Shama says in the sweetest tone I've ever heard her talk in. She hands us a bracelet each and puts it on our wrist obviously knowing we wouldn't put it on willingly. "Now you have free access to all rooms except the ones upstair but yours and lunch is at one and dinner is at six. Have a nice day girls." With that she leaves us in this room. I realize that Natalie is still here and Kim is looking at both of us back and forth "Um..Natalie right" I say to break the tension a little. She nods "Well what's your full name?" "My name is Natalie Mackenzie." She says. "What's your last name?" Kim asks curious to know more "I don't feel comfortable with saying my last name." We nod to show we understand. I look around and see the door we came in. "Natalie is there a garden here?" I ask "Yes there is and also a pool in the back you just take a left turn walking out of here and the door outside is on the right" "Cool" Kim says Austin p.o.v I'm on my way to Ally's house to see if she's back home yet and when I go in no one's home but when I walk in the kitchen I see there's a note on the table. When I open the note it says: We have Ally. Give us Austin and we'll let her go -G.R.W Once I say who it was from I dropped the note. I picked up my phone and called Jack to tell him about this. Kim p.o.v "Wahoooooo!" I scream sliding down the water slide they have. "Who knew being kidnapped could be so much fun." I add once I come back up to the surface Ally nods her head while reading a magazine "Hey Kim I think lunch is in 30 minutes so I'm going to go and get changed." Ally says then gets up I follow after her once I get out of the pool. When we get to the room we shower and change our clothes. I change into a lime green crop top and black jeans while Ally changes into a red one shoulder shirt with black lace across it and blue jeans. We go to the dining room and find two empty seats. After a few minutes the food is served and we eat. After we're done eating we decide to go to the room we were in earlier today. Jack p.o.v (a little before Austin's p.o.v) I choose to call Kim to help me on this but when I call I get no answer. So now I'm driving to Kim's house. When I walk in I realize that no one's home. So I go to the kitchen to look at the schedule that's on the fridge. When I get there I notice that there's a note on the table. It reads: We have Kim. Give us Jack and she will be returned - G.R.W. Wait Kim has been kidnapped now I don't believe that. Just then my phone rings and it's Austin. I answer it "Jack Ally's been kidnapped" I hear Austin say. "By who?" I ask It's obvious she's been kidnapped if she never left the state now that I think about it "G.R.W." "Please tell me your kidding" "No why do you ask?" "Because I found a note in Kim's kitchen saying that Kim's been kidnapped by them too" "You think this could be a trap?" "Maybe well I think we should think about this." "Alright bye" "Bye" With that our call ended. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ally p.o.v I wake up to the sound of someone singing I look over to Kim and she notices it too. I wonder who's in the room next to us. I get up and walk out the room to knock on the girls bedrom. I knock lightly on the door and it opens to reveal Natalie "Hi Natalie I didn't know you were next door to us." I say to start off conversation. "Yeah neither did I" "Was that you singing?" she nods her head slowly. "Don't woorry you sound beautiful." "Thank you, Ally" With that I go back to my room and see that Kim's already changed "Ally are you going to get dressed or what." She says when I enter. "I am getting changed" I put on a purple shirt on with a lion and flowers on it. "Today can we go to the flower garden?" I ask Kim "Sure it would be nice to just enjoy nature." We start walking to go outside Jack p.o.v Austin took a plane here to Seaford so we could talk in front of each other. So at the moment we are sitting in my kitchen thinking of something we can do. "So it's obvious that we shouldn't call the authorities." I say Austin nods "And we have no idea where they are." Austin nods again So far this has gotten us nowhere Ally p.o.v "Ally" I hear a famaliar voice say behind me I turn around and saw Natalie behind me. "Yeah Natalie" I say "I think I'm ready to tell you my last name." I look back at Kim and she shrugs her shoulders. "Umm...okay" "My last name is Dawson" Are my ears decieving me or did she just say Dawson. "I'm sorry did you just say Dawson" I ask. She nods her head "So you're my sister" Again she nods her head. I embrace her in a hug. I then remeber Kim is behind us and all of a sudden I feel someone's arms around me also. "Wait why are you telling us this now?" I ask once we all release from the hug. She looks around thn turns back to us "I want to break out with you gus along with me" I look at Kim and she nods "Alright" (Time Skip) "Are you sure this will work" Kim asks "Positive Oh also give me your hands" Natalie says "Why?" I ask "So I can take off those bracelets" She says "Okay" Kim and I say We give her our hands and she takes off the bracelets. "Get ready" She whispers. Natalie p.o.v Once I see all the lights are off upstairs I open the window "Are you guys ready?" "I guess" Ally says "Follow me" We all jump out the window and run trying to avoid all the guards outside. I signal for them to stop and wait a second till they round the corner and then we all run towards the entrance then Ally trips and I notice we've been caught "Ally are you alright?" Kim asks in a hurry "I don't know but you guys go ahead" "We're not leaving you." I say "Just go and tell Jack. I'll be fine." Ally says We run and get out safely I look back and see the guards have caught Ally and some are heading after us. "Follow me" We run a few blocks then jump into a bush. I hear the guards pass us and then turn around because they couldn't find us. After a few more minutes pass we get out of the bush and run to Kim's house first. Once we reach Kim's house Kim goes and grabs the phone and calls Jack. Jack p.o.v Austin and I are sitting on the couch watching some tv. During one of the commercials the phone rings. "Hello" I say as I pick it up "Jack It's me Kim come to my house right now we need to talk immediately." With that she hangs up "Hey Austin we have to go somewhere." "Okay where?" "Kim's house" With that I put on my jacket so does Austin. We head over to Kim's house I open the door and I see Kim and another girl there. I run and pick up Kim "I'm not dreaming am I?" I ask "No you're not" Kim says I hear someone cough behind me and remeber Austin I turn around. "Umm..Kim where's Ally?" Austin asks I turn back to Kim and her head is down "What happened?" I ask Kim "She might've been caught when we were escaping" Kim says slowly "So you know where she is?" Austin asks "Sort of I know what the building looks like but Natalie knows." "Who?" Austin and I say at the same time "That would be me." The girl know known as Natalie says "Before you freak out she help us escape well you know what I mean." "Just so we're on a need to know basis I'm your other sister" Natalie says to me. "I don't have another sister" I say "Jack she's telling the truth" Kim says "How do you know so much about G.R.W?" Austin asks "I've practically spent my whole life there" Natalie says "Now let me tell you my whole story" Ally p.o.v After I got caught they brought me to a room where an angry Shama was. "Okay Ally let's start off easy. Who was the other person you were with?" she says "Kim" I answer calmly. "Who else?" "That's it" "Don't lie to me I know there was three of you" Just then Malia comes in with the others close behind her. She whispers something in Shama's ear. "What do you mean you can't find her?" I hear Shama say. After their conversation Shama turns back to me and tells the guards near by to put me in the dungeon. Natalie p.o.v So I've told them my entire story now we have to make a plan to break Ally out. "Okay so they probably moved Ally to the dungeon which will make it harder to get to her but I know of a secret entrance that leads straight to where the cells are" I say "We just need someone to distract them so we can sneak in and may I suggest somebody a part from this group" They all think for a minute then Austin says "What about Trish" They look towards me for some unknown reason and I nod my head I think it's okay because I never heard her name around the place. "Okay so can she be here two days from now" Austin nods his head 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"Ally p.o.v/p 


End file.
